


Witness

by naaz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Drabble, M/M, Non-Verbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naaz/pseuds/naaz
Summary: He leans on Obi-wan when he shouldn't. Uses him to sand out the fine edges of interaction.





	

They get along, but it's rough. Rougher after than before. They're half a step out of sync when they need to move together and Anakin's days off always seem to be ones that Obi-wan gets called in. To be fair, Obi-wan would claim the same. 

Bad part of working for the city, for the state. Everything is too busy, too flustered. Even now that Anakin is officially desk work only he's still busy. He's a good cop, a good detective, and the sharp cut of his 'court suit' makes Obi-wan laugh for no reason other than he'd out grown it years ago. 

He tries not to get angry. For all that he'd wanted to beat it into the minds of those around him that nothing had changed, self pity is satisfying. Part of him itches to snap at Obi-wan. He should be treated with kid gloves if it meant Obi-wan wouldn't criticize.

Obi-wan laughing is the last thing he needs right now. 

"You're sure about this?" Obi-wan signs as he speaks, and Anakin is never sure which to watch. He loves both those hands and fine lips. 

Anakin, he almost falls back into bad habits, just nodding, feigning ignorance and moving along, before he signs back, "As I'll ever be," though the syntax is a little difference. There's always something to imply. But his lips move, and he knows that Obi-wan can read them, and the blanks are filled in. 

Having a translator, a teacher on the city's payroll had been a stroke of luck only second to his survival. 

Obi-wan doesn't have the temperament to teach if you ask him, but that's just because Anakin is tired, and part of his testimony is more memorized than properly learned. It's as much to Obi-wan's credit as his own. 

Star witness. His testimony was important, even with a grizzly scar on display and his fists balled to his sides, he would give his testimony. 

Now he just had someone else to help. 

Smooth out the rough edges of his words. 

Obi-wan has lovely hands. Anakin knows. He's spent enough time watching, looking, studying the grooves that form joints. In more impetuous moments, he took those fingers in his hands and there was something satisfying about that. 

Robbing them both of words if only for a moment to study the pads of his fingers and watch the way the whorls of his finger prints had formed. 

It'd not really surprised Anakin when those fingers invaded his dreams. He'd claim Obi-wan was an unwelcome guest to his space even as he pulled him closer, whispered and murmured and pressed his his lips to Obi-wan fingertips before he could pull them away. That subtle questioning in his expression was as good as damnation and Anakin doesn't mind. 

Anakin doesn't mind much. Even if risks had cost him heavily, he'll adapt. There's this mantra of survive, survive, survive, that beats behind his breastbone and he's exceptionally good at it. 

"Make me look good," he signs, just hands, lips a moment later, and Obi-wan nods. Not sound good. It's not lost on either of them. Obi-wan smiles and it's fond, and his lips, bowed and fond, brush a rough kiss to Anakin's temple. Their fingers weave together, stolen words, another moment of quiet. Some of it was easier to communicate in the silence anyway.


End file.
